Los Diarios de William Albert Andrew y Candy White Andrew
by HaniR
Summary: Esta es la historia de Albert y Candy después que Albert se muestra como el Príncipe de la Colina, incluye las cartas que se encuentran en Candy Candy Historia Final 2, mucha imaginación y romance. Es un Albertfic muy rosa, en donde juntos logran consolidar una linda relación.
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios del escritor**

Hace relativamente poco, principios del año 2016, descubrí los fanfictions y me he vuelto adicta a ellos. Candy Candy desde siempre fue mi serie favorita, la he visto y vuelto a ver, he leído el manga, las traducciones de los últimos dos libros, cientos de fanfictions que abordan el final de la historia, así que no pretendo reinventar la rueda, simplemente quiero sumar un granito de arena a clarificar el "que pasó después…" Por supuesto, desde mi punto de vista y con la ayuda de mi romantica cabeza loca… Esto lo hago por pura diversión, los personajes de la historia pertenecen a sus autoras Keiko Nagita y Kyoko Mizuki, no pretendo plagiar a nadie, simplemente, luego de leer un montón de historias, estoy sintetizando una versión que toma un poco de aquí, otro poco de más allá, y mucho de mi imaginación sin salir de la línea original. Aunque hay contradicciones entre el manga, el anime y los libros, yo creo firmemente que al final Candy se queda con su príncipe de la Colina, ese quien fue su primero y su último amor, aunque tuvo que pasar por otros dos, para descubrir como una ilusión se transforma en el amor maduro para toda la vida. Esta historia que les relatare comienza cuando Candy descubre que Albert es ese adolescente que conoció en la Colina de Pony, que la hizo reír y que bautizó como su Príncipe de la Colina al no conocer su nombre… por lo que tomaré las cartas entre ambos que se presentan en el tomo 2 de Candy Candy Historia Final como parte de mi historia.

 **Comienza la historia…**

El Tío Abuelo William (ahora sé que es mi Albert), me regaló un Diario cuando me fui a estudiar a Londres, luego yo se lo envié de vuelta para explicar mi regreso a América, sin saber quién era él realmente. En aquel momento, cuando me escapé del colegio y regrese a mi país, yo creía tener un padre adoptivo al que nunca había visto, y que todos los Andrew llamaban el tío abuelo William, y así lo llamaba yo también, aunque supondría que tendría que decirle papá ¿no? pero, al ser él la cabeza del clan, yo debía respetar los convencionalismos. Sin embargo, como nunca en teoría había visto a quien me adoptó, yo realmente parecía ser un familiar lejano al que la tía abuela aceptaba por obligación y no hija de quien había firmado los papeles de adopción. Por otra parte, tenía a mi amigo Albert que suponía en África pero que siempre encontraba en época de necesidad y soñaba de vez en cuando con mi Príncipe de la Colina, aquel muchacho que conocí de niña y que me pareció encantador, un ideal romántico puramente platónico.

La costumbre de escribir, poner mis pensamientos en blanco y negro, ya era un hábito gracias a ese primer diario... Saben, es una buena manera de reflexionar, sobre todo porque tiendo a ser muy impulsiva y atolondrada. Así que después de enviar al tío abuelo William mi primer diario seguí escribiendo, ya no tenía un cuaderno de cuero, pero nunca me ha importado lo material, así que usaba pequeños cuadernos escolares, libretas, papel suelto que almacenaba en una carpeta…. Esta es la recopilación no solo de mis diarios sino también de los de Albert... él también ama escribir; para él hacerlo es como conversar con un amigo, sobretodo porque en su infancia, adolescencia y primera juventud fue muy solitario, debido a que tenía que ocultar su identidad. Es nuestra historia de amor, con sus altas y sus bajas, con sus crisis, con sus placeres, porque la vida no es fácil pero con amor y perseverancia todo se puede lograr. Es nuestro legado para nuestros hijos y para las generaciones de vienen, ¿Por qué hacemos público algo que se considera tan privado? Porque queremos que nuestra familia construya futuro y no se encasille en los convencionalismos sociales, todos somos iguales y hay que hacer bien sin mirar a quien, eso trae prosperidad para nosotros y para todos los que nos rodean. Estamos en el siglo XX, es un siglo de grandes cambios, que deseamos sean para el bien de la sociedad, las ideas anticuadas hay que dejarlas a un lado y pensar en el futuro…. Si cumplimos los mandamientos de Dios y queremos al prójimo como a nosotros mismos, creamos una sociedad más justa y nos hacemos más ricos, no en bienes materiales sino en las cosas que realmente importan. Así pensamos tanto Albert como yo, y creo que por ello hemos logrado ser felices, ayudar a todos los que nos rodean y no solo mantener sino también incrementar la fortuna de los Andrew.

Una vez que Albert y yo nos hicimos novios, nuestros diarios sirvieron para que ninguno de los dos perdiera detalle de lo que le pasaba al otro, sobre todo porque Albert viajaba mucho y no nos veíamos por largas temporadas. Nos comunicabamos por cartas, usando varios seudónimos para que nadie sospechara, pero adicionalmente ambos nos enviamos una que otra carta con nuestros nombres reales, de esa manera la gente que nos rodeaba entendía que había un vínculo entre ambos, pero no sabia que tan cercana era nuestra relación, y si las cartas eran interceptadas no pasaba nada. Teníamos mucho miedo de que nos separaran, así que al inicio nuestro noviazgo fue secreto. Solamente George y el Dr. Martin sabían lo que pasaba entre nosotros, ellos eran nuestros aliados. Sin embargo, entendimos muy temprano en nuestra relación que la comunicación es muy importante, que los malos entendidos podrían causarnos graves problemas y que había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor con intereses distintos a los nuestros, que querían separarnos por muchos motivos. Así que establecimos un gran compromiso el uno con el otro, la verdad, la confianza y la sinceridad de lo que nos pasaba siempre iría adelante, por lo que decidimos que nuestros diarios serían muy detallados, de esa manera pudimos detectar algunas jugarretas de personas malintencionadas. Nuestro amor ha vencido todos los obstáculos y ha sido una fuerza tan poderosa que ha logrado revertir todas los planes de Los Leagans y de otras personas que quisieron separarnos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primavera de 1916**

 **Diario de Candy**

 _Querido diario,_

 _Hoy Albert me ha develado otro gran secreto, él es Mi Príncipe de la Colina, es algo que aún no logro creer y asimilar. lo que siento en mi corazón es maravilloso, saber por fin que esa imagen no fue un espejismo ni un sueño porque, aunque tengo una_

 _prueba sólida en el broche que me confirmaba que no me lo había imaginado, esa imagen del muchacho que tocaba la gaita vestido en un kilt que estaba en mi mente parecía un sueño y, muchas veces me pregunté el porqué si era un Andrew nunca más lo había visto. Anthony al ver el broche me había asegurado que era un Andrew y no sé porque nunca hice la conexión al enterarme que Albert era el tío abuelo William, saber que además siempre ha estado junto a mí, hace que mi corazón rebose de felicidad._

 _Ya es hora que me sinceré conmigo misma y reconozca que yo amo a Albert de todas las formas posibles, pero ¿me amará él de la misma manera? A veces creo que sí, cuando me mira con esa mirada profunda y transparente en donde me muestra su alma pura, creo que me está mostrando su amor pero luego, es tan respetuoso, nunca ha intentado algo indebido, y a mí me encantaría que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo será sentir sus labios en los míos? Eso es lo que me hace dudar... Es verdad que somos muy pero muy cercanos, y nos abrazamos mucho... ¡Me siento tan segura en sus brazos!... Me besa en la frente y eso me encanta, pero... ¿será que siente que soy su hermana pequeña? Recuerdo cuando yo misma le dije que lo quería como un hermano, fue el día que salió del hospital amnésico, y en aquel momento era verdad, todo cambió con nuestra convivencia en el apartamento... Él siempre ha sido tan detallista, yo me siento tan bien a su lado... ¿Cómo podré descubrir si en verdad él me ama como mujer sin poner en juego nuestra entrañable amistad? Hoy no pudimos hablar en privado, me gustaría saber que estaba en su mente y por qué precisamente hoy me develó ese secreto ¿qué esperas que yo haga, Albert? ¿Cómo esperas que te enfrente? ¿Cómo me debo comportarme frente a este descubrimiento? Cuantas dudas... Quiero ser muy cauta, me moriría si él se alejara de mí porque descubre que lo amo y el no me quiere de esa manera, y trata de no darme esperanzas... Es capaz de hacerlo, lo sé. Estoy pensando escribirle hoy mismo, pero... ¿Qué le digo?... Sé que me quiere y mucho pero... ¿Me quiere para ser su compañera de vida?... ¡No lo sé!... Que incertidumbre... Le escribiré ahora mismo y veamos que responde._

Querido Tio Abuelo William,

Me pregunto bajo que cielo estarás viajando ahora.

Nunca pensé que estarías tan ocupado como la cabeza de la familia Andley. Te agradezco mucho el que hayas venido hasta el Hogar de Pony a pesar de tu ocupada agenda preparada hoy para un nuevo negocio.

Y, y…

Siento como si todavía estuviera soñando.

El Príncipe de la Colina era…

Poco sabía que era Albert.

Eso significa… ¡El tío Abuelo William era el Príncipe de la Colina!

Oh, todavía estoy temblando con sentimiento y sorpresa.

Después de que revelaste tal secreto, pronto llegó George a recogerte y de nuevo, te desvaneciste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la Colina de Pony -.

Tal vez por eso parezca que todo es un sueño.

Siento que estoy flotando.

Nunca he olvidado al Príncipe de la Colina.

No creo que podré dormir esta noche.

Candy (1)

 **Diario de Albert**

Mi intención es hacer un análisis de lo que pasó el día de hoy, pero... ¿Se puede ser objetivo con los asuntos del corazón?... Espero que así sea porque mi intención es que ambos podamos ser felices, aunque mi prioridad siempre será la felicidad de ella.

 _Los hechos:_

1\. Hoy le he develado a ella mi último secreto, soy el muchacho que ella conoció cuando tenía 6 años y que ella bautizó como Príncipe de la Colina.

2\. Ella consideraba que el Príncipe de la Colina había sido su primer amor.

3\. El día que la conoci perdí la Insignia que me identifica como el patriarca de los Andrew, ella la encontro, la ha cuidado mejor que yo, y la ha usado como amuleto de buena suerte, la considera un tesoro.

4\. Actualmente, represento tres personas distintas para ella: su amigo Albert, su tío abuelo William y su príncipe de la colina.

5\. Ella decidió vivir en el hogar de Pony por un tiempo indeterminado.

6\. Yo estaré viajando debido a mis obligaciones por los próximos 6 meses y se puede extender hasta un año, no la podré ver por largos periodos de tiempo.

7\. Mi familia, ha saber mi tía Elroy y Los Leagan le han hecho mucho daño.

8\. Ella es un espíritu libre y bondadoso, que ha sufrido mucho y gusta de cosas sencillas, no le gusta la hipocresía que envuelve a la clase alta.

9\. Es la mejor mujer que conozco, es inteligente, tiene sentido común, es bondadosa, entiende la psicología del ser humano, es linda por dentro y por fuera, ninguna otra mujer se le compara.

10\. Yo soy su tutor.

11\. La amo desde el primer momento que la vi y la quiero más que a mi vida misma.

12\. Quiero tener una familia y quiero que ella sea la madre de mis hijos, mi amiga, mi amante, mi compañera.

Dios mío... Como me cuesta ser objetivo en este análisis...

 _Preguntas, dudas e_ _incertidumbres_

* ¿Qué pensará sobre mi ahora que sabe que soy su principe... no es que ese titulo me guste mucho pero creo que para ella puede tener significado el que sea yo y no otra persona. ¿Marcará una diferencia? ¿Será realmente importante para ella?

* ¿Aún ama a Terry? Esto es lo más importante, porque si es así, todo lo que he pensado para mi, para ambos no tiene sentido.

* Sé que me quiere, y mucho pero... ¿Me quiere como hombre? O solo soy para ella el gran amigo, el hermano mayor o incluso solo su tutor.

* ¿Cómo descubrir lo que siente sin delatar todo lo que ella significa para mí? Quiero que me ame por lo que soy, con mis defectos y virtudes, no quiero su agradecimiento... Quiero su amor incondicional y, sobre todo quiero que ella sea feliz.

* Sí me ama... ¿sería capaz de asumir junto a mí todo lo que ser la cabeza de los Andrew implica?.

* Y lo más importante... ¿Será feliz conmigo?, encerrada en una jaula de oro y bajo la lupa de una sociedad que tiene unos valores que no se comparan a los de ella.

 _Plan de Acción_

Esperar su reacción... Candy huye cuando algo le incomoda, así que cualquier reacción rápida es positiva. Tengo que esperar que escriba o se acerque a mi, sino es así es porque no me ama. De repente me apresure, pero no queria más secretos entre ambos y, realmente creí haber visto señales que evidenciaban que sus sentimientos hacia mi han cambiado.

Debo ir muy despacio y ser muy cauteloso pero, es hora que sepa quien soy yo de verdad, sin mentiras, sin secretos. Creo que ella es la persona que más me conoce y, sin embargo, sabe tan poco de mi...

Prefiero que por los momentos se quede en el Hogar de Pony, eso la hará sentir feliz, la tendrá alejada de los desplantes de mi Tía Elroy y le permitirá pensar con tranquilidad que quiere hacer de su vida ¿Estare incluido yo en sus planes? eso espero... Ademas, aunque suene un poco posesivo y celoso... la tendrá alejada de otros hombres que la quieran conquistar... Nunca había pensado en eso y ahora... Me gustaria que solo me mirara a mi.

(1) La carta pertenece al epilogo de Candy Candy Final Story II


	3. Chapter 3

**Diario de Albert.**

Candy ha reaccionado rápidamente, su carta llegó hoy a nuestras oficinas de Chicago y no ha pasado una semana desde que estuve en el Hogar de Pony, lo que me hace suponer que su carta fue puesta en el correo al día siguiente. Sin embargo es una carta muy corta, sus palabras me dan esperanza, creo que la noticia le impactó de manera positiva, pero también me muestra sus dudas sobre quién soy yo en realidad. Dentro de la carta habla de esa trilogía que implica ser Albert, el tío abuelo William y el príncipe de la colina, pero realmente no soy ninguno de los tres; a Albert lo cree yo pensando en que el personaje me permitiría pasar desapercibido y viajar, conocer el mundo y adquirir experiencias de incógnito, pero él no tiene las responsabilidades y las obligaciones que tengo yo; tampoco podría haber hecho todas las cosas que hice siendo Albert sin el soporte del apellido Andrew. El tío abuelo William es una completa farsa, mi tía Elroy y el Consejo lo inventaron para manejar los negocios en mi nombre, creo que la únicas decisiones que realmente tome yo usando ese nombre fue la adopción de Candy y el envío de los chicos a Londres. Por último, el príncipe de la colina es creación de Candy... ¿Como le enseñó quién soy yo en realidad? Ser William Albert Andrew es complicado, yo le dije que quería ser solo Albert para ella, pero pensándolo bien eso es imposible, porque realmente no puedo ser solo Albert porque quiero también aprovechar las ventajas que el dinero me puede dar para hacerla feliz, y por otra parte quiero honrar a mis padres, a mi familia y a mis antepasados continuando su legado. Sin embargo, el ser solo Albert me permitirá explicarle lo que siento sin confundirla, luego poco a poco introduciré todo lo que soy.

Le tengo que escribir hoy mismo, antes de salir de viaje nuevamente. Este montón de viajes y reuniones me tienen agotado y lo que quisiera es tener un tiempo para ir a verla. Espero poder conseguir al menos dos días que me permitan llegar hasta el hogar de Pony. No se si tendré que esperar hasta el día de su cumpleaños para verla. Espero que la sorpresa que se está preparando la anime a venir a vivir a Chicago cuando me estabilice en aqui, tendre que seguir viajando pero no tanto como ahora.

 _Querida Srita. Candice White Andley,_

 _He leído su carta con agradecimiento._

 _Fue muy lamentable para mí el tener que partir inmediatamente, a pesar de haber hecho una confesión tan importante._

 _De nuevo, por favor acepte mis sinceras disculpas, porque mi repentina confesión le sorprendió._

 _\- Estoy bromeando Candy,_

 _Si te escribo de esta manera harás una mueca de frustración, ¿no es así?_

 _Así que, ¿podrías escribirme como si estuviéramos conversando como siempre?_

 _No te culpo por haberte enojado._

 _Mantuve en secreto que yo era el "Tio Abuelo" – William A. Andley._

 _Yo tuve mi propio conflicto interior por mantener el secreto, pero no quiero dar excusas._

 _Me gustaría poder ver por ti en silencio._

 _¡Quién podría haber imaginado que "Albert" fue atendido tanto por ti! (como una novela barata)_

 _Es por eso que tendré paciencia aunque me digas "Tio Abuelo" formalmente y en ocasiones me trates como una persona mayor._

 _Sabía que te sorprendería de nuevo, pero estaba considerando cuando debería revelarte ese otro secreto._

 _Si era posible, en la misma temporada cuando te conocí por primera vez… en la Colina de Pony._

 _Tal vez lo quería hacer; entonces poder regresar a mi viejo yo cuando era un niño en esos tiempos._

 _Candy,_

 _Te diste cuenta de inmediato._

 _Sentí que habías entendido todo, observando tu cara llena de lágrimas me convenciste._

 _Tenía la intención de tomarme tiempo para hablar contigo en la colina._

 _Sin embargo -alguien interrumpió. George siempre se interpone en mi camino en el momento oportuno._

 _Yo no desaparecí. Me seguiste hasta el auto, ¿no es así?_

 _El trabajo es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos. Lo estuve dejando a otros._

 _Quiero verte muy pronto de nuevo, pero tal vez no pueda hacerlo por un tiempo._

 _Candy, quiero tu carta._

 _Estoy esperando por tu carta en tu propio estilo._

 _Cuídate mucho._

 _¡Por favor dale mis saludos a la Srita. Pony, a la Hermana María y a los niños!_

 _William Albert Andley.(2)_

 **Diario de Candy**

¿Ya habrá recibido mi carta? ¿habre sido lo suficientemente clara?... ¿Entenderá que estoy muy feliz que él sea mi primer amor?... ¡No, Mi único amor!... La vida nos ha permitido encontrarnos tantas veces... Hemos pasado tanto juntos... Ya hemos vivido juntos, nuestro apartamento se sentía como un verdadero hogar, lo que me hace estar segura que él es mi alma gemela. Lo que siento por Albert no se compara con lo que sentía por Terry. Albert es mi puerto seguro, mi felicidad completa, mi complemento... podemos reír, le puedo confiar todo, junto a él puedo ser yo misma sin ocultar nada. solo él conoce mis fortalezas y debilidades, solo el sabe como hacerme reír en cualquier momento, solo él dice la palabra precisa en el momento correcto.

No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos pero espero que la comunicación por carta pueda ser fluida, aunque es tan lenta... Como me gustaría que las cartas aparecieran como por arte de magia, sin necesidad del correo... Si Stear estuviese aquí le pediría que inventara algo para comunicarnos de madera inmediata en cualquier momento.

Los niños han estado terribles esta semana, probablemente es porque cada día el clima está más caliente y quieren pasar más tiempo al aire libre. Y yo no me he podido enfocar en ellos, estos días los chicos me han ganado, no me he dejado, es simplemente que mi mente esta en otra parte.

La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María sospechan que algo me pasa pero, no les puedo contar que me enamore de mi tutor. Ellas son tan correctas y, aunque nosotros NUNCA podríamos ser padre e hija, creo que ellas no lo entenderán. Lo único que deseo es que Albert me aclare que él tampoco NUNCA me ha visto de esa manera, el me pidió que lo siguiera viendo como mi amigo Albert pero, el problema es que él no es Albert, él es William Albert Andrew, creo que tiene mucho de Albert pero también es poderoso, y no sé si la sociedad en la que se desenvuelve me acepte junto a él. A mí nunca me ha importado esa sociedad y creo que a él tampoco pero, con su nuevo rol como patriarca creo que debe respetar las reglas que le impone su posición. Tengo que pensar más en detalle todo esto... Yo quiero que él sea feliz... y puede que yo no sea lo que más le convenga.

(2) La carta ha sido tomada del epilogo de Candy Candy Historia Final 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito sus comentarios, este es mi primer fic y espero poder avanzar a buen ritmo, espero poder publicar al menos dos capítulos por semana. Agradezco sus comentarios y recomendaciones... besos y cariños.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Diario de Albert.**_

Mejorar el aparato productivo. Eso es lo que se tiene que hacer en las empresas de nuestro conglomerado.

Mi tía y el Consejo hicieron muy buenas inversiones, pero solo podremos incrementar nuestra productividad, si invertimos en equipos que permitan hacer el trabajo más rápido y con mejor calidad. Adicionalmente, la mejoras en las fábricas nos ayudarán a disminuir los accidentes laborales, redistribuir los turnos de trabajo para que cada persona no trabaje más de 8 horas al día, sin menoscabar la producción. Lo que he visto hasta hora no es saludable para ningún hombre o mujer. Los turnos de 12 horas generan accidentes y no quiero tener en nuestras plantas incendios u otras tragedias como las que se han visto últimamente en muchas ciudades industriales. Es mi deber no solo incrementar el capital Andrew, sino tambien ser justo y cuidar de nuestros empleados.

Delegar es otro aspecto importante, hasta ahora parece que solo yo puedo tomar todas las decisiones, y eso me esta matando. Necesitamos de personal de confianza que pueda dirigir cada fábrica sin que yo tenga que estar viajando continuamente a visitarlas. El aumento de la productividad me permitirá pagar muy bien ha éste personal, de manera que sean leales al Consorcio Andrew. Tenemos que modernizarnos... Tiene que existir un balance entre el trabajo y la familia. Yo no quiero ser como mi padre... Quiero trabajar para vivir, pero no vivir para trabajar... El pudo haber compartido más tiempo con Rosemary y conmigo, pero nunca pensó que moriria tan joven... Morir por exceso de trabajo, sin disfrutar de su familia es lo más injusto que me puedo imaginar. De qué sirve el dinero sino es para hacer feliz a las personas que amas y mejorar la vida de los que te rodean.

Me gustaría poder enfocarme solamente en el área financiera del banco, pero entiendo que la diversificación nos está trayendo mejores dividendos.

Si Stear estuviera vivo... él podría ser la mente ingenieril que nos ayudará en el área de selección de maquinaria.

Necesito entender cuales son las fortalezas de Archie, de manera que nos podamos dividir el trabajo en cuanto termine sus estudios en la universidad.

¿Le habrá llegado mi carta a Candy?... Estoy ansioso por recibir su respuesta.

 _ **Diario de Candy**_

Hoy llegó la carta de Albert. Creo que sí entiende lo que significa que sea mi príncipe de la colina pero no se si entiende que lo amo. ¿Qué hare?

La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María siguen sospechando que algo me pasa, pero no seré capaz de decirles nada hasta que yo misma entienda que podría pasar entre Albert y yo. ¿Me amará?... ¿Le gustare como mujer?...

Tengo que escribirle inmediatamente y hacerle entender lo que para mi significa que él sea mi principe... Sin embargo, tambien tengo que ser sutil y lo más importante, hacerle entender que NECESITO verlo pronto... Lo quiero a él cerca de mi... Pero, no se si será correcto u oportuno... Aunque el me dice que quiere ser Albert para mi, no es menos cierto que es mi TUTOR... ¿Cómo separo a mi tutor, el tío abuelo William, de Albert? Ese es mi dilema.

Tengo que escribirlo, esta es mi única manera de desahogarme. No tengo nadie a quien contarle lo que siento, lo que me pasa; este diario es mi escape... Todas las noches, en mis sueños revivo el momento en que Albert se apareció como mi principe... pero en mis sueños la historia es diferente... El viste con kilt, lleva su gaita y se ve muy varonil... No me pide su broche, más bien lo deja a mi cuidado y... ME BESA... con un beso suave, dulce... que despierta todos mis sentidos... Lamentablemente, luego del beso me DESPIERTO...

¿Cómo será ser besada por tu principe?... Como me gustaría que no fuera un sueño... Un beso de Albert debe ser muy diferente al beso que Terry me robó. Albert siempre es dulce, me trata con tanta delicadeza, con tanto cuidado; en cambio Terry es agresivo en muchas de sus acciones, muchos dirían que pasional, pero es más que eso... Terry algunas veces puede dejar de ser caballero. Nunca olvidaré que me devolvió la cachetada, como si yo no fuera una mujer... Albert nunca me golpearía.

 _Querido Príncipe de la Colina,_

 _…A pesar de que simplemente dices que yo debo escribir en mi estilo usual, no me ayudan los nervios cuando pienso que le estoy escribiendo al Príncipe de la Colina! (Vamos, respira hondo…)_

 _Príncipe de la Colina…_

 _¡Gracias por tu pronta respuesta!_

 _¡La persona llamada William Albert Andley no termina de sorprenderme!_

 _¡Mi débil corazón no aguantará más!_

 _¿Puedo decirte "Príncipe-Abuelo" de ahora en adelante? ¡Creo que deberías soportarlo!_

 _Por todo eso… Tío Abuelo, tuviste una manera encantadora de decirme el secreto!_

 _En la Colina de Pony donde conocí al Príncipe de la Colina por primera vez. Cielo azul despejado y el aroma de la hierba justo como en ese tiempo._

 _En ese día, desde que apareciste de la nada en el Hogar de Pony, estaba sintiendo una extraña inquietud._

 _Mientras la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María estaban en pánico, preparándote té, galletas y esas cosas, debiste de haber notado que yo estaba tan solo de pie como soñando._

 _En ese entonces… te veías algo diferente cuando entraste al Hogar de Pony… Como un niño._

 _Algunas veces te molesto tratándote como una persona mayor, pero de hecho te ves más joven de lo que eres… Pero en este caso no quiero decir que te veías más joven o algo parecido…ah, no sé cómo describirlo… En todo caso, mi corazón dio un vuelco, por alguna razón ví algo diferente en ti._

 _Por lo tanto, yo tenía la corazonada de que algo iba a pasar desde el momento en_ _que me preguntaste; rechazaste el ofrecimiento del té y dijiste con una mirada seria, "Candy, vamos a la Colina de Pony"._

 _Pero, pero, yo nunca lo esperé- ._

 _Ahí en la colina, te paraste en silencio por un momento, y después giraste mi rostro con un aire de determinación, "Candy, es tiempo de que me devuelvas mi broche…"_

 _Me lo dijiste con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro._

 _\- En ese momento, el tiempo fluyó hacia atrás como en una ráfaga._

 _… Una pequeña niña llorando en la colina._

 _Ahí estaba el Príncipe de la Colina sonriendo justo en frente de mis ojos -._

 _Justo entonces comencé a llorar sin control._

 _Yo reaccioné rápido, sollozando,_

 _"…Quieres decir… ¿soy más bonita cuando sonrío…?_

 _Eso dije. El Príncipe de la Colina también respondió con los ojos humedecidos._

 _"- Pero ahora, tu también eres bonita cuando estás llorando, pequeña."_

 _Eso dijiste… La voz del Prnícipe estaba también un poco ronca._

 _\- La voz del Príncipe – ¡si, de hecho era la dicción del Príncipe!_

 _No la reconocí… a pesar de que siempre estuviste a mi lado y te escuché hablar todo el tiempo._

 _Pero ahora me doy cuenta la razón por la cual pensé, que dulce era tu voz._

 _Y, la razón por la cual el Tío Abuelo se veía diferente -._

 _No era el Tío Abuelo sino "El Príncipe de la Colina" quien había aparecido de repente en el Hogar de Pony._

 _Difícilmente pude detener las lágrimas pero eran lágrimas de felicidad._

 _En cualquier caso, ¡Cómo has podido Príncipe!_

 _¡Te debí de haber mostrado mi preciado broche y te debí de haber dicho muchas veces acerca del "Príncipe de la Colina" cuando vivíamos en el apartamento de Magnolia! Si mi memoria es correcta, alguien llamado "Albert" estuvo escuchándome calladamente…_

 _Me pregunto si ya habías recuperado la memoria en ese tiempo. (¡Te presionaré con preguntas la próxima vez!)_

 _Si – Príncipe, me estabas viendo con ternura sin decir una palabra hasta que dejé de llorar._

 _La brisa fresca que soplaba a través de la colina me acariciaba mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas._

 _Bajo el cielo azul – mi Príncipe de la Colina estaba parado junto a mí -._

 _Mientras estaba en trance, George me arrastró lejos de mi sueño desde abajo de la colina por los bocinazos. ¡Hum!_

 _Ahora, pronto en Mayo, la Colina de Pony estará en plena floración. Entonces, ¿qué día vas a venir?_

 _¡Sí, en el cumpleaños de cierta persona! (¡fuerte!)_

 _Bueno, !voy a lanzar un hechizo sobre el Príncipe de la Colina!_

 _¡ala hela bla bla gela gola booone!_

 _En ese día, tú vendrás al Hogar de Pony para ver "a la niña que se ve bonita llorando o sonriendo"! El regalo para la niña son "tus vacaciones" !y permanecer con ella mucho tiempo y hablar mucho con ella!_

 _Creo que ya estás encantado -._

 _Candy._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

 **Diario de Albert**

Mi reunión con Henry Ford fue muy productiva, me gusta esa visión de hacer accesible el automóvil a la clase media americana, el modelo T ha sido un gran éxito y la demanda se ha incrementado. Ford necesita inversionistas y nosotros podemos darle el capital necesario. Luego de la guerra podríamos expandir a Europa. Creo que es una excelente inversión la alianza del consorcio Andrew con Ford.

Sabía que no estaba equivocado con respecto al salario de los trabajadores, Ford me lo confirmó. El ha implementado un estándar de 5 $/hora para mantener el personal más calificado en sus plantas, también maneja turnos de 8 horas en la línea de producción. Seguiré sus recomendaciones y le hablaré al consejo de esta nueva visión empresarial.

Tengo que estudiar más a fondo la posibilidad de invertir no solo en el área automotriz sino también en la industria aeronáutica. Pronto los trenes quedaran en el pasado. Es bueno empezar a desligarnos de la industria ferroviaria e invertir en las nuevas empresas que están apareciendo. Medios de transporte siempre serán una necesidad.

Detroit será una sucursal importante para el banco. Debo recordar incrementar el personal en esa ciudad.

Ha sido una semana agotadora, pero estoy muy satisfecho con los resultados.

Candy… ¿Cuándo podré verte?... Como me gustaría que fuera antes de tu cumpleaños… Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente romántico contigo, siento que no debí develar mi último secreto pidiéndote el broche. El broche ha sido tan importante para ti y lo has cuidado mucho mejor que yo. Espero que se te olvide que lo pedí y no trates de regresarlo.

He tenido un sueño increíble, es como rememorar mi primer encuentro con ella porque estoy usando el traje tradicional escocés y tocó la gaita, pero en el sueño no somos niños…. Es nuestra imagen actual, Candy viste un hermoso vestido primaveral y su cabello dorado brilla con el sol, sus ojos verdes me atraen como imanes y la beso… Si, así es… no solo la beso, sino que ella me corresponde… Es un beso suave, sus labios son dulces como la miel, y están cargados de amor… ¿Cómo será besar a Candy de verdad?... Sus labios me atraen increíblemente…. Es un sueño maravilloso que me gustaría vivir en realidad.

Candy… ¿habrás recibido mi carta? El correo es tan lento… Aunque probablemente su respuesta esté ya en Chicago y yo me ahogo en un vaso de agua. Debo pasar por la oficina antes de llegar a casa y revisar la correspondencia. No importa la hora en que lleguemos a Chicago….

 **Recordatorio:** Hablar con la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María para la instalación de una línea telefónica en el Hogar de Pony. También el Dr. Martín debería tener un teléfono en su consultorio.

No me puedo engañar a mí mismo, aunque los teléfonos pueden ayudar mucho al Hogar de Pony y al Dr. Martín, realmente lo que quisiera es poder comunicarme con Candy desde cualquier lugar. Si no la puedo ver, al menos podría oír su voz y sentirme cerca de ella.

Que cansado estoy…. Mañana será otro día, y estaré en Chicago, aunque pasado mañana salgo nuevamente de viaje… Parece que el tren se ha vuelto mi casa durante estas semanas.

 **Diario de Candy**

Menos mal que tengo que ir al consultorio del Dr. Martin todos los días. Me permite despejar mi mente y alejar la imagen de Albert de mi cabeza… ¡No puede ser que siempre esté pensando en él! Nunca me había pasado esto. Antes, yo no pensaba todo el día en Terry… ¿Será porque realmente no estaba enamorada de verdad, y ahora si lo estoy?... Aunque me dolió tanto la separación, pero gracias a Albert, a su cariño desinteresado, a su apoyo invaluable… Terry es para mí un lindo recuerdo de adolescente. Con Terry siempre he tenido desencuentros, llegue tarde a Southampton cuando él se vino a América; luego tampoco pudimos coincidir en el Hogar de Pony… Y en Chicago nos buscamos mutuamente toda la noche… viéndonos solo a la distancia cuando el regresaba a Nueva York en el tren. Eso indica que Terry nunca fue para mí, y creo que muy internamente lo sabía, ambos decidimos buscar nuestros caminos por separado… Yo me hice enfermera, él está triunfando en Broadway y tiene a Susana a su lado. Sin embargo, con Albert siempre ha sido diferente. La vida nos ha acercado... Siempre aparece en el momento que más lo necesito... Y ahora... No quiero estar fuera de su vida...

Gracias a Dios que el Dr. Martín aceptó la propuesta de Albert de instalar su consulta cerca del Hogar de Pony. Es un gran beneficio para el pueblo y para el Hogar tener un médico cerca. Antes había que viajar hasta Chicago, porque los médicos de Lakewood se han enfocado solo en las grandes mansiones, la gente común no podía pagar por sus servicios. El Dr. Martín responde a una gran necesidad y su consulta siempre está llena, lo que le permite tener unos ingresos aceptables, aunque cobra muy poco. Albert ofreció ayudar a ampliar la consulta, pero primero teníamos que entender si la gente aceptaría al Dr. Martin y si… la necesidad de un buen médico a un precio que la gente pueda pagar es muy grande. Me gustaría poder recaudar fondos para la construcción de un pequeño hospital que sirva a esta zona. No quiero que Albert y la familia Andrew cubran con todos los gastos de un proyecto de esta magnitud… Es más, ni siquiera creo que lo puedan hacer. Tengo que pensar esto mucho más a fondo….

Albert… ¿Ya habrás leído mi carta? ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme?

Extraño tu sonrisa... Las largas charlas en el parque... El que podamos ver el atardecer juntos, sentados encima de un árbol... Los picnics frente al lago... La convivencia en nuestro pequeño apartamento de chicago fue tan plácida, nos entendíamos tan bien... Me gustaba como compartimos todo, su comida es riquisima... Me encantaba lavar su ropa, podía oler su aroma... Podria identificarlo en una habitación llena de gente con la luz apagada solo por su olor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

 **Diario de Albert**

Es imperativo que consiga tiempo para ir a ver a Candy, ese es su mayor deseo y el mío también. Al llegar a la oficina en Chicago encontré su carta, y que es lo único que me pide… que le dediqué tiempo… Que vaya a verla… Y lo pide de una manera tan dulce. Incluso es condescendiente conmigo, porque me lo pide de regalo de cumpleaños… Ella para su cumpleaños solo quiere que YO tome vacaciones para estar con ella…

Y ahora solo me viene a la mente la lista de regalos que le pidió Eliza a su padre el mes pasado; Reymond vino a Chicago desde Florida, y paso todo un día buscando la gran lista de cosas que tanto Eliza como Sarah le habían exigido que llevará de regreso. Ellas no se sienten satisfechas con su vida en Florida, aunque han recibido una muy buena acogida en la alta sociedad de la zona; sin embargo, ellas consideran que la gente no está a su nivel. Los Leagan no se han dado cuenta que la guerra ha hecho que la sociedad cambie en todos los sentidos. Las mujeres se están sumando a la fuerza laboral de una manera impresionante, yo lo veo dentro de las empresas.

Es increíble que mi tía que ha manejado el consorcio por más de 20 años no haya educado a Sarah para que ella tomará las riendas de su vida. Si a Reymond le pasará algo, Sarah no sabría que hacer… Tanto es así que, en nuestra última reunión, Reymond me dijo que ha elaborado un documento para que en caso que a él le pase algo, yo manejé su fortuna… Sarah no lo sabe, pero Neil aún no está preparado… Reymond no confía en él aun, y ni Sarah ni Eliza tienen ningún conocimiento financiero. Neil esta cambiando porque ahora pasa más tiempo con su padre, y su hermana y su madre tienen menos influencia en él, sin embargo, tendrá que estudiar y trabajar mucho para poder manejar todos los negocios de los Leagans.

Que diferente es Archie de Neil, estoy orgulloso de él. Mi sobrino ya se ha integrado al consorcio y tiene una excelente visión de negocios, pero además tiene esas ganas de aprender y probar cosas nuevas, pronto se graduará.

Dividir responsabilidades con Archie me permitirá tener más tiempo libre para disfrutar de la naturaleza, viajar… Viajar… Ojalá que Candy me pueda acompañar…. Quiero mostrarle tantas cosas… Ir a Escocia con ella, sus ojos se parecen a las praderas escocesas, son de un verde hermoso… mostrarle la sabana africana y que su cabello de oro se confunda al atardecer con los colores del paisaje… Construir junto a ella una vida en común….

Estos sueños alimentan mi alma y me permiten seguir adelante, con estas extenuantes jornadas de trabajo.

¿Quién dijo que la gente con dinero no trabaja? Porque desde que tome mi lugar en la familia no he tenido tiempo para nada más… Ni siquiera las reuniones sociales se disfrutan, lo único que hago es discutir proyectos, escuchar propuestas… Para luego, tener que analizarlas en la privacidad de mi oficina, pedir a mi personal de confianza que realice cálculos y proyecciones… Leo informes, estudio las empresas y las inversiones… Gracias a Dios disfruto los números, sino me estaría volviendo loco.

No hay manera de que me desocupe antes del cumpleaños de Candy, tampoco es posible pasarme un día completo en el hogar de Pony. Lo que si pudiese hacer es organizarle el cumpleaños a Candy en Chicago, así puedo ajustar mi horario para solo ir en la mañana a la oficina. Puedo conseguir tener dos tardes, incluso creo que podré disponer de tres tardes seguidas… No aceptaré ningún compromiso e invitaré a Candy para que celebre su cumpleaños en Chicago… Puedo convencer a Archie para que la fiesta no solo sea de Candy sino también de Annie… Eso convencerá a Candy de que la celebración debe ser en Chicago y no en el Hogar de Pony. Mi secretaria me puede ayudar, también en la mansión tengo el apoyo de Dorothy y mi querida Nana, la tía puede que ponga mala cara, pero al final, la mansión es mi casa, mi padre la construyo y yo soy su único heredero.

Candy se sorprenderá con mi carta, nunca le había escrito una misiva tan larga pero, quiero que conozca toda mi vida… Me ha hecho bien escribirle porque mirar en retrospectiva me ha permitido perdonar…. Mi tía no es mala, ha sacrificado mucho por la familia, ha sido dura pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?... Lo que hizo fue lo único que permitió el resguardar el trabajo de mi padre para mi… Y yo lo honraré, realizando las inversiones que permitan que nuestra fortuna se use con bien, pueda ayudar a muchos y permita que nuestra familia perdure en el tiempo.

 _Candy,_

 _No tienes que recitar ese tipo de conjuros extraños, desde luego que yo recuerdo bastante bien el cumpleaños de cierta persona!_

 _Pero sobre todo, he estado buscando el regalo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Y fue producto de sudor y lágrimas. Estoy seguro que te gustará el regalo._

 _Me gustaría tomar vacaciones más que a nadie, pero George me dice seriamente, "parece que usted ya ha tomado vacaciones por el resto de su vida", absolutamente correcto._

 _¡No hagas una mueca, Candy!_

 _En lugar de eso, ¿por qué no regresas a Chicago?_

 _Annie también dijo que le gustaría tener la fiesta de cumpleaños junto contigo. Yo también tengo más flexibilidad en Chicago._

 _Ahora, que regrese tu buen humor y si aceptas, arreglaré los autos para que te recojan de inmediato._

 _Desde luego, para invitar a todos en el Hogar de Pony._

 _(….)_

 _Adivino que he sido encantado un poco._

 _He estado recordando el pasado desde entonces._

 _Bueno, por qué estaba en la Colina de Pony en ese momento – Y con ese traje étnico._

 _En ese tiempo – de hecho, desde que era un niño, tuve estrictamente prohibido no solo salir libremente sino también aparecer en público._

 _Creo que sabes que yo sucedí la cabeza de la familia Andley desde que fui muy joven._

 _Esa complicada situación de la familia es muy larga de decir. A la familia Andley le interesa el linaje por encima de todas las cosas. Mi padre William C. Andley fue un excelente hombre de negocios y reinó como la cabeza de la familia desde que era joven. Después de su repentina muerte, la familia encaró el predicamento. Yo era el único heredero de William, tenía solo 8 años de edad en ese momento. La cabeza de la familia tenía que ser un "William" en línea directa de los Andley. La hermana mayor de mi padre, la tía abuela Elroy y los miembros mayores de la familia estaban preocupados, porque había otro miembro de la familia que estaba ansioso por ser la cabeza de la familia._

 _No, tú no tienes que saber tales historias de luchas internas. Todo está bien ahora._

 _Sin embargo, los miembros mayores de la familia incluyendo a la tía abuela Elroy decidieron hacerme la cabeza de la familia y cuidar el negocio de la empresa Andley hasta que yo creciera._

 _(….)_

 _Tampoco conozco los detalles de lo que paso mientras._

 _Yo solo fui una solitaria marioneta._

 _Rodeado de muchos tutores privados seleccionados, desde la ciencia empresarial hasta leyes – y con siervos de labios cerrados, crecí rodeado de tales adultos estrictos._

 _Cuando mi hermana Rosemary aún vivía, estaba todavía relajado._

 _Rosemary era la única que realmente me entendía. Ella sintió mucha lástima y estaba profundamente preocupada más que nadie por mi posición con una falsa identidad._

 _Pero después de que ella murió-._

 _Candy…_

 _Las mujeres del lado de mi madre tienden a morir jóvenes. Mi madre también._

 _Ella murió tan pronto me dio a luz._

 _Es por eso que Rosemary, quien era mucho mayor que yo, fue como una madre para mí._

 _En ese día… si, el día que conocí a la pequeña llorona Candy, yo hui de casa._

 _No te rías._

 _Aunque fue un solo día, huir es huir._

 _En ese día había una fiesta en la segunda residencia Andley en Lakewood._

 _Estaba prohibido que saliera de mi habitación como siempre. George me llevaría lejos de la residencia cuando fuera la fiesta; sin embargo, parecía que había estado muy ocupado ese día._

 _Estaba haciendo mis asignaciones en la sala grande._

 _Escuché niños de los miembros de la familia riendo. Y un sonido de gaita._

 _Estaba seguro que podía tocar la gaita mejor que nadie. Pero aquellos que me escuchaban tocar la gaita eran la tía abuela Elroy quien podía alabarme manteniendo su mirada estricta con sus cejas levantadas o George quien solo hacía un comentario estereotipo. Tampoco tenía ningún amigo de mi edad._

 _Mientras lo escuchaba, fui incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo; me puse el traje escocés. Todos los miembros jóvenes de la familia lo usan tradicionalmente en las fiestas. Parecía que no había ahí muchas personas de importancia de la familia comparado con las fiestas en Chicago. Nadie me detectaría si me deslizaba entre la gente con ese traje – pensé._

 _Sin embargo, fui detectado de inmediato por uno de los miembros mayores de la familia. Fui reprendido con dureza por la tía abuela Elroy al recordarme mi lugar. Realmente me sentí mal ese día más que nunca antes._

 _Iba a estudiar en una universidad inglesa donde ningún otro miembro de la familia estudiaba; debí de haber sido paciente un poco más. La gente trató de calmarme diciendo que estaría libre de esa falsa vida asfixiante.; sin embargo pensé que esos días nunca llegarían. Como yo tendría también a un perro guardián en Inglaterra, nunca podría deshacerme de las restricciones._

 _¿Quién soy en esta tierra?_

 _Aún 17 años después, no hay libertad, las cosas se hacen en mi nombre sin mi conocimiento, ¿quién soy yo?_

 _Qué vida tan distorsionada –_

 _Me deslicé fuera de la mansión._

 _Era bueno manejando._

 _Si me escapaba en ese traje pronto llamaría la atención de la gente. Sin embargo me habían empujado tanto hasta mis límites que no lo pensé… Tampoco tenía dinero._

 _Sin embargo, nunca antes me sentí tan libre, era la primera vez._

 _(….)_

 _Una nube bien formada fluía agradablemente._

 _Las nubes son muy afortunadas, ellas tienen libertad. Yo estaba ausente mirando a la nube, entonces repentinamente se rompió._

 _Las nubes se rompieron y fluían separadamente. Había algunas nubes que se unían a otras, otras se desvanecían._

 _Entonces de pronto me di cuenta, Candy._

 _Incluso las nubes no son libres. Cada nube tiene su destino._

 _Las nubes se dispersan por el viento y son arrastradas en direcciones inesperadas. ¡Pero por qué fluyen de manera tan estimulante!_

 _Reflexioné sobre mi familia. Sobre mi padre, mi madre. Sobre mi Hermana y sobre George quien siempre había estado a mi lado como una sombra._

 _Y también sobre la tía abuela Elroy, quien era severa conmigo, pero se mantenía tensa para protegerme a cualquier costo._

 _(….)_

 _Y fue entonces cuando._

 _Cuando una pequeña niña llegó trepando la colina, rápida como una bala con los labios fruncidos en una mueca._

 _Candy, eras tú._

 _Yo recuerdo. En ese momento estabas luchando por contener tus lágrimas._

 _Yo lo vi._

 _Estabas luchando por no llorar hasta que estuvieras en la colina, hasta que estuvieras a solas._

 _Me emocioné al verlo._

 _Candy,_

 _Nunca había visto llorar a alguien a tal maravilloso grado. Fue también la primera vez que escuché un llanto tan honesto._

 _Y una sonrisa tan encantadora._

 _\- Yo hablé contigo antes de saberlo._

 _Fue por causa de George que tú pensaste que yo me había desvanecido._

 _Lo vi subiendo la colina. Hui hacia la rampa al otro lado como el viento._

 _Ya que estabas hablando sola en voz alta señalando en la parte inferior de la colina, supuse que no lo habías notado._

 _Fui atrapado a la primera. George es ágil._

 _Después de que me encontró, George lloró grandes lágrimas. Fue una reacción inesperada. Duele ver a alguien llorar en silencio. Fue la primera y la última vez que lo vi llorar excepto cuando mi hermana murió._

 _Sí, había encontrado la manera de vivir en esa colina._

 _Tampoco olvidaría jamás a la niña que conocí en la colina._

 _Por eso te reconocí de inmediato._

 _Cuando te salvé cuando caías por la cascada- yo ví la cruz y mi insignia colgando de tu cuello._

 _Y no habías cambiado mucho desde entonces (no te enojes)._

 _Entonces, después de que me enteré de tu situación, esperé que fueras feliz._

 _Yo quería que esta niña fuera feliz._

 _Yo debía poder hacerlo -._

 _Oh, he escrito una carta tan larga._

 _¿Es por tu hechizo?_

 _Te espero en Chicago._

 _Albert._

 _PS: Candy, yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa, ¿pero podrías tan solo dejar de llamarme "Príncipe de la Colina"? Me hace sentir algo extraño en mi espalda._

 _Carta tomada de CCFS II_


End file.
